Prom Queen
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: When Quinn loses prom queen to Kurt, Sam goes to comfort Quinn. Sucky summary but I think it's worth the read.


_**This takes place during Prom Queen (2x20) after the prom queen was announced. This is instead of the bathroom scene with Rachel.**_

Quinn POV  
>I ran out of the gym into the hallway crying. Kurt won prom queen. KURT! He's not even a GIRL!<p>

Sam POV  
>I saw Quinn run out of the gym into the hallway. I followed her.<p>

Quinn POV

I heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Sam" Crap! I didn't want him to see me like this. I put my face in my hands so he couldn't see my bloodshot eyes. "I'm so sorry Q"

"Well sorry doesn't give me a prom crown"

"I need to talk to you" He took my face out of my hands.

"I'm sorry I look horrible"  
>"You look beautiful. I have to ask you about us. Why'd you cheat on me?" He asked.<p>

"You were the most amazing boyfriend ever. I didn't know if that was normal so I kissed Finn. I got back together with him because I didn't wanna be lonely and I wanted to be prom queen" He laughed. "I know. It's the stupidest reason to cheat on someone"  
>"That's not why I'm laughing though that is a stupid reason to cheat on someone. I'm laughing because if I knew that's why you cheated on me I would've never broken up with you. And by the way, I voted for you"<br>"Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes"  
>"Good because I have something special for you after prom"<p>

"Is it what I think it is?" He asked.

"My mom is on a business trip the whole week so we have my house to ourselves"

"I'm glad it's gonna be you" He said.

"What?" I was confused.

"I'm glad it's gonna be you I lose my virginity to and not Santana"

"You didn't have sex with Santana?"

"I couldn't. I never stopped loving you Quinn"

"I never stopped loving you either"  
>Sam POV<p>

Quinn stood up.

"I'm ready to go back in" She took my hand and we walked into prom together. Puck ran up to me after I came in.

"Does this mean you're back together with Quinn?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Does this mean you're gonna get after prom sex?" He asked.

"Why is everything you think about sex?" I asked.

"So that's a no" He said.

"Yes I am having sex with her. I'm really nervous" I asked.

"You're gonna be fine. If you're bad just show her your abs and she'll forget" He said. He left to take a prom picture with Lauren.

"Hey Sam" Quinn approached me "Just so you know I just broke up with Finn"  
>"Over the phone?" I asked.<p>

"I didn't love him and I love you. He'll get over it and go back to Rachel"

*****************************At Quinn's house*****************************

(still Sam POV)  
>"Quinn I'm really nervous" We both took off our shoes and left them by the front door. She laughed.<p>

"You'll be fine. Go to my room and ready yourself for the best night of your life. Take off your jacket, your belt and your tie" She said. I went up to her room. I took of my jacket, my belt and my tie. I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. Quinn walked into the room.

"Quinn I can't do this" She unzipped her dress to show she was only wearing a strapless blue lace bra and matching panties.

"Oh I think you can" She whispered seductively in my ear. I felt my boxers tighten. Damn hormones. She unbuttoned my shirt and starred at my abs. She licked her lips. There's my confidence boost. I took off my pants. Quinn kept starring at my abs.

"Quinn are you okay?" I asked.

"I like your abs. By the way I have two friends I'd like you to meet. I think you'll really like them" She said. I was confused. She put her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra showing me her "friends".

"I really, really like them. They're really nice" My voice was really high. Quinn knows when my voice gets high I'm really turned on. She smiled. She took off her panties. I starred at her in awe. "Jeez Quinn are you trying to kill me?" She took my boxers off and starred at me. Quinn was right, this was the best night of my life.

"I just had sex" I said after we finished having sex.

"Was it the best night of your life?" She asked.

"Hell yeah"

*****************************Monday morning*****************************

Sam POV

Puck ran up to my locker.

"How was after prom sex with Quinn?" He asked.

"It was awesome. Quinn is amazing"

"Was she better than Santana?"

"Why does everyone think I had sex with Santana?" I asked.

"Because she's a whore" Santana happened to be walking down the hallway when Puck said that.

"I heard that. You're gonna pay" She said. Puck ignored Santana's threat and continued talking to me.

"So you lost it to Quinn?" I nodded "Better than losing it to Santana when sex means nothing to her" Quinn walked over to us.

"Are you talking about Saturday night?" She asked. I nodded. "By the way Puck, Sam was better than you. Sam may I remind you I have the house to myself for the whole week?"

"He was no way better than me" Puck defended himself.

"From what I remember, Sam was better. Maybe it's because I love him"

"I love you too" I said. We started making out.

"Get a room" Puck said.

_**The end!**_


End file.
